1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair structure, and more particularly to a wall-mounted foldable chair.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a prior art, a foldable seat comprises: a supporting frame a rotatable frame, and a seating member. The supporting frame is mainly composed of a two locking bars extending laterally from both ends of a rotating rod. Furthermore, a connecting tube parallel to the rotating rod is connected between the two locking bars. One end of the rotating rod is provided with an elastic sheet and a pressing block on the elastic sheet protruding through a through hole opened on the rotating rod. A connecting rod is pivoted at the connecting tube and a free end of the connecting rod is provided with a through aperture. A rotatable frame is formed as a U-shaped elbow and a rotation shaft is connected to its middle section, and the rotating frame passes through the through aperture of the connecting rod with the rotation shaft. Furthermore, two openings of the U-shaped elbow are connected with a shaft rod. The seating member is provided with two secure bars at its lower end, each secure bar is provided with a receiving opening, the receiving openings respectively sleeves onto the two ends of the rotating rod and the shaft rod, to form a rectangular frame with the secure bars, the rotating rod and the shaft rod. Moreover, the connection between the secure bar and the rotating rod is provided with an elastic sheet having a pressing block and a corresponding pressing hole.
It is not difficult to find shortcomings of the above conventional structure. The main reasons are as follows: When the conventional structure of the chair is unfolded, by pressing the U-shaped elbow of the rotatable frame against the wall, the friction created between the rotatable frame and the wall forms a resistance so as to achieve the support of the rotatable frame relative to the seating member. However, when a user is actually sitting on the seating member, due to the small surface area of the seating member, the weight might completely falls on the front end of the seating member, resulting in uneven bearing of the rotatable frame causing deformation.
Second, since the supporting frame is pivotally connected with a long connecting rod, the rotatable frame forms a U-shaped elbow and is connected to the rotation shaft. With the connection between the rotation shaft and the connected rod, when the chair frame is collapsed, the length of the connecting rod prevents the rotatable frame from moving closer to the supporting frame. In addition, the U-shaped elbow of the rotatable frame cannot achieve a folding effect, instead of increasing the occupied space and reducing the practicality of the structure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wall-mounted foldable chair to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.